Born of Beasts' Attack on Titan fanf
by Weebsweb
Summary: Her village was destroyed. Everything had been taken from her. Her family, friends and home. Gone. And now she can't even retain the memory. Her mind, jumbled and destroyed, she can't help but.. Relate to the demons. As she begins her slow descent into depravity can she pull herself out of the dark desires she's been destined with? [OC main character, Contains gore, vore, sex.]


Yajū kara umare kaminari

Born of wild beasts

野獣 から 生まれ

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan this is just a fan concept I derived.

!Contains! mature violent descriptions. And small amounts of vore. As it's an Attack on Titan story.

Some parts will be in the viewpoint of a Titan.

Viewer discretion if you are sensitive to these things. If not

Enjoy!

With a flash of lightning she felt her limbs numb and screams of agony ripped from her throat.

Everyone was dead, and now she was going to die from a damned lightning strike.

She felt like she was burning alive. Her skin tore and blackened and she felt the electricity enter her blood and impale her heart.

Everything went black.

Her body felt like it was being weighed down.

Looking down at herself she cried out in shock. She was completely nude. Exploring her skin in distress she glanced down and blinked in disbelief, her body was curled around the remains of a tree. Actually a few trees; they were so small that she could barely see them as they looked like twigs. Looking around in panic she noticed how everything appeared very small; as if shrunken. With a distressing thought that it wasn't the landscape that changed. She looked over herself, well her nipples were gone and she was strangely naked but if that ligh-.

'Urgh.' With a groan her head began pounding, immensely painful strikes of pain shot through her.

With an enormous shake of the ground she fell onto her knees with a cry in pain. An intense cramping in her stomach had her kneeling over in shocked gasps.

It must have been still thundering, as booms ensued as she adjusted and stood with a slight waver.

She needed aid. She needed something to ..

With a tilt of her head she sniffed the air tentatively as something wonderful hit her senses. The metallic scent had her mouth watering in desire.

A visceral sense of raw need had her speeding towards in a daze.

It was in the tiny tree.

Crouching low she gazed intently into the thicket of the tree.

With a scream the thing fell back in terror as her face dropped close. Narrowing her eyes she took in its appearance.

'A.. Person?' Her mind pondering in confusion.

He had a strange jacket with a emblem of wings emblazoned on it. With a green cloak that he had wrapped around his leg, in an attempt to stop the blood that was pouring from the wound of his mangled leg. The blood pooled around the thick branch and she had trouble breathing as she wanted to.. Feel the mangled flesh between her lips.

With a disturbing thought she wondered what he'd taste like. Her tongue subconsciously slipped through her lips to wet her parched skin.

Panting in the need to sate her extreme pain. She wanted to stop the ache in her stomach.

She was.. Hungry.

Her mouth parted and the mouthwatering scent became too much for her to resist. Lowering herself onto the tree, she ignored the incomprehensible noises from the zzz.

As if in a trance she widened her mouth, and closing her lips around the tiny being, feeling it attempting to resist with its tiny fists hitting against her fleshy lips, without any effect. As she pushed it down with her tongue and with a bundle of saliva she swallowed the lump of flesh. His blood left a pleasurable trail along her tongue.

Trailing its path down her throat with her finger she moaned as the ecstasy sent a warm sensation down and filled her belly. Gazing down at the trees, an intense feeling of satisfaction had her curling around the form of the tree. In her exhaustion she barely noticed the reverberations of the human pounding away at her stomach lining.

With a start she woke up looking around in panic.

Where was she? Where'd her village go?

Wetting her throat she noted the sticky taste in her mouth. Tasting metallic. She wondered if she'd been injured. Panicked she looked over her body. No injuries were visible but what had her deeply confused was the fact that she was naked.

She couldn't remember anything about how she'd gotten here. She felt as if she was forgetting something terribly important. Clutching her head, she remembered about the attack with disdain. Her village was destroyed by those monstrosities. They killed everyone.

With a sob, she curled herself into a ball. In a fetal position she cried herself to sleep.

As she woke she realized she was laying on a tree branch. She hadn't noticed as the previous time she woke she'd been bordering hysteria. Looking down she noticed a mysterious bloodstain on the bark. It was blackened as if it had been there for awhile. Her mind subconsciously blocking out the fact that when she woke previously her mouth had been bloodied. Scouting her surroundings she noticed something odd. There was an odd looking cylindrical box, it was long and slender. Moving forward, she felt drawn to it as she quickly grasped it in her hands. It was crimson colored and had a leather strap. She grabbed the end and instinctively drew the blade from it. With a smooth arc she cut through the air watching as the blade seemed to be glowing as if responding to her touch. Holding it up in front of her she admired its design. It was thin and curved, one side of the blade was immensely sharp as the top was a smooth metal. The circular wooden guard led down to a delicate handle of leather. An odd inscription was written on the holt. Looking almost like a crimson eyed symbol that seemed to stare into her own eyes. It was eerily odd, the sense of familiarity she felt with the blade in her hands.

*Katana.*

The familiar word entered her mind as she sheathed the blade. Gripping the leather strap she placed it over her head, attaching the sword to her back. Dropping from the branch she felt a tug to the east. With a shrug she settled for the direction and began walking. Dully noticing that she felt oddly sated.

After walking for more than an hour she noticed that she wasn't afraid of an attack. A sense of placed confidence had her stalking through the trails of woods in familiarity.

After a while of more walking she began feeling a sense of unease as she pushed through the thicket. The smell of wrongness hung in the air. Ignoring the blatant warning she walked into a clearing of trees. A scene of horror had her dropping to her knees in shock. Human extremities has been torn from their bodies and were now scattered over the forest floor in thick clumps of blood and gore. The metallic scent hung in the air, choking her. The horror had her covering her mouth to muffle her scream, swallowing her moan of despair she tilted her head back to listen intently. No titans were close by.

Noticing the dead bodies she saw they had a uniform on with a winged emblem. Feeling as if she's seen the strange emblem before she walked closer to investigate. Pausing to listen to the trees for any signs of Titan activity.

She didn't want to attract attention if there were any left around.

As she had to do this grueling task.

Approaching one of the more intact soldiers she began undressing them to retrieve the clothing. Ignoring the tears that blurred her vision, and the smell of decay and rot choking her senses. Quickly acquiring the clothes she rushed from the clearing as soon as she tugged them free. Averting her gaze from the naked body she rushed from the clearing and quickly scale a tree a fair distance away. Looking over them she noticed in relief that they were only slightly torn. Though blood had blackened the material making it heavy as it soaked through. She would later clean it to the best of her ability,' she thought determinedly.

But as for now. She hesitantly pulled the clothing on, ignoring the almost sickeningly sweet scent of blood. Shaking her head she surmised that she was losing sanity like this.

Beginning her trek through the woods again she gripped the leather case in her hand. It comforted her knowing she had her sword.

Her cape shot up from the wind and she began in the direction towards the mental tug.

Trudging through the dirt she breathed in raggedly surprised when nearly hundreds of new scents invaded her senses. Coughing she rubbed at her nose, when did her sense of smell become so astounding. She could practically scent everything and anything. Scrunching up her nose in distress she grabbed the hem of her shirt placing it over the bottom half of her face hoping to dull the scents. The bloodied shirt distracted her from musing over the different smells forcing her to breath in the one. Surprised when she didn't mind the scent as much.

Breaching the canopy of leaves she took in the new sight in stunned silence.

Giant Walls. Taller than any Titan.

'What is this?' She mused in awe.

Nearly tripping over her feet she approached the stone walls in wonder.

The pull on her mind lessened as she stared at the white stoned monolith.

Placing her hand on the wall. The cool stone seemed to warm her skin and she suppressed a shiver.

Tugging her eyes away from the awe inspiring construct she turned away.

Sniffing the air absently, she noticed a familiar scent.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, her shirt dropping from her face as she scented the appearance of the humans.

She ran ridiculously fast through the trees, weaving through branches. Slowing her steps she halted when she saw the group of people, as they traveled on a small dirt path through the flattened earth. The trees were gone to reveal an expanse of flats hills and an occasional home. Eyes widening in shock, she turned her gaze back to the humans, taking in their ragged appearance. Dully noticing the similar outfit to the one she currently wore, she began advancing silently as if drawn to them. They were on horseback, and some were piled in the back of wagons looking injured, having haunted looks in their eyes. The metallic rich scent of iron slapped her in the face in its intensity. Her stomach cramped and groaned as the mouthwatering smell invaded her senses. A wet, loud thudding sound reverberated through her ears. Her eyes glazed as she stalked closer behind. Nearly panting at the foreign sensation of raw unrivaled need.

"Stop." A voice demanded from a nearby horse. The sharp tongue broke her out of her reverie.

The horses all stopped simultaneously. And the man who had ordered the demand now stared openly at her. Looking shocked, but also wary as he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Who are you?" The man asked curiously, scowling down at her.

Mouth parting she attempted a reply. But all that came out was a hoarse squeak.

Probably now only ten or so meters away she found that she didn't know what to do now that she'd found the humans. Musing about her word choice, she noticed how her feet were bleeding and her legs were cramping in pain. Her stomach was painfully void, as she now just realized that she'd been walking for days on end.

All this entered her mind as her body crumbled. As she fell, she noticed the angry looking man rushing over to her, as her eyes shut.

*"Where did she come from?"*

Another voice familiar in its blunt sharp tone. *"I don't know, why don't you ask her."*

The first voice responded sounding excited. *"I looked up all the scouts from here to the Wall Sena/Sheena. No one has heard anything of a feral beauty being the scouts regiment."*

An irritated sigh. *"So?."*

*"So there's no record of her in the system, meaning she probably survived all this time out here in the wilds. She survived outside the safety of the walls. With Titans."* The voice then began muttering quietly to himself about a breakthrough. And with another long sigh the other left the room. The room was again filled with silence.

Groaning in pain she felt a soft sensation underneath her. She was buried in soft sheets. Digging her fingers through the cool material she remembered the foreign sensation.

A bed?

With a gasp she curled in on herself as agony burned a hole through her body, shooting up from the warm embrace of the cotton she cried out in pain as the room spun uncontrollably. Placing a hand on her forehead she gripped her face in agony.

"Are you alright?"

Nearly bolting at the sound of a voice she turned her gaze to see a small feminine form next to her. Widening her eyes she stared intently at the woman, her lips pulling back into a snarl as she tried to assuage the possibility of her being a threat.

The woman backed up quickly, looking scared as she looked down at the feral looking girl.

Unsure of whether she should attempt to try and calm the girl, the woman looked at her, shuddering at the predatory glint in the girls' eyes.

Watching the woman closely for any sign of attack, she felt her muscles tense, pondering of whether she should attack,

when the woman suddenly let out a ear wrenching yell.

"Levi!" The woman practically screamed the name.

The door opened in less than a second as Levi barged in. Noticing the way the girl was now awake and crouching on the bed, staring at them with a dangerous glint in her eyes, he tensed his body in zzz.

"Petra." He spoke slowly watching the predatory girl for any signs of movement. "Get in the other room."

The girl complied without a moment of hesitation. Shutting the door, and leaving him with the girl.

Eyeing each other, they stared at each other intimidatingly. Neither one giving in to the other. Blinking, the girl narrowed her eyes as she watched him.

"Where am I?" She drawled, glaring hard.

...

Her mouth flattened as he didn't reply. Her eyes narrowing to slits as she watched him with a dangerous expression.

"We brought you here after you approached us and collapsed." He informed briskly, as he scowled at her.

Blinking at that, she frowned as she felt a stab in her head.

Szzzzz

Zzzzzzz

Zzzzz

Gripping her face in her hands as she stared down at herself looking lost.

The expression she had broke him, gritting his teeth at the helpless stare of self misery.

Closing her eyes as another painful throb had her bending over in another wave of agony.

She remembered walking, she'd walked for days on end. But she was numb to the pain. Only having the occasional thought of how she must find others.

She must have looked like a wild animal to them. Her hair was knotted and dried blood had caked her body. Her blood mixed with the blood of the one she'd secured the clothing from, and.. Multiple black spots in her memory she thought hard of how she had managed to make it. And how she'd even know to come this direction in the first place.

Looking up at the man, Levi. She blinked in recognition, he was the one who spoke to her as she came up to the group.

Her mouth parted, but no words escaped and she flattened her mouth into a blank scowl that matched his. Nodding her head in acknowledgment of his words.

The man calmed down considerably at the gesture of peace. With a small smile she noticed that the man had his hand on his sword hilt the entire time, prepared to rip it out of the sheathe at any moment.

The door then flew open as the two gazed at each other wordlessly. Looking over she noticed an older man, probably in his thirties, with short blond hair. A thoughtful look was on his face as he entered and watched her closely.

With a glare, Levi grit his teeth before quickly leaving, slamming the door shut behind him.

The all familiar look of agony on her face had disturbed him greatly.

With a slam of the door she quickly turned her attention to the blond man. He was watching her with an irritatingly eager expression. As he unsuccessfully tried to calm himself, he just watched her boldly as he attempted a stoic look.

A dangerous smirk curled her lips up as she watched him. A deep part of her was unnerved at the excitement in his eyes. But assuming this was the voice she'd heard from earlier she had even more to be confused about.

Sitting back onto the bed she was more relaxed, now that the one with the permanent scowl had left. Wincing as she readjusted her body, stabs of pain shooting through every nerve. She just blanked her expression as she turned a questioning look over at the man.

"Yes?" She asked hoarsely, as she decided to voice her question, rather than wait for him to eventually speak up. He was frozen in a look of thoughtful pondering. Surprised when she spoke he smiled nervily. And voiced the question at the forefront of his mind.

"H-how did you manage to survive this whole time? Without the protection of the walls?" He inquired zzzly.

Confused at his question she regarded him silently.

*Walls..? Does he speak about that enormous monolith she'd seen earlier? What was so important about it..?* She mused.

Deciding that she'd give him a vague response, due to them taking her in she'd respond truthfully. despite her confusions of what the purpose of these 'walls' were she knew she didn't live inside any.

"..Walls.?" She inquired tentatively, after a few moments.

With that simple question, the mans eyes lit up in amazement. His eyes widening is shock.

"You.. What.?" The man replied quietly, clearly stunned, his surprise rather apparent at her simple question:

With a scowl, she realized her mistake.

At that moment, she knew she'd accidentally told him something vital.

Keeping her face stoic she watched him silently, as they just stared at each other blankly.

...

"What.. Do you mean by that? Do you not know the purpose of the Walls..?" The man asked in disbelief, seemingly like he was ready to implode in excitement.

Thankfully he didn't push anymore out of her as he noticed the disdainful glower tugging her lips.

He clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to offend her, before deciding to ask her an easy question.

...

"What's your name?"


End file.
